comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Alternate Earth-982
With Earth-982 being my original Marvelverse, I realized I didn't have a reality set-up for my "What if I threw Knight Owl into Marvel reality?" which is weird considering Earth-53 is both my original DCverse and "What if I threw Knight Owl into a DC reality?" To reflect the fact that Knight Owl is mostly based on my DC sensibilities among other things, I selected the reality number Earth-31916, which is a Marvel universe based on DC. Notable Residents Knight Owl KO on a budget Marvel Knights.jpg|Remember Knight Owl on a budget? No? Well I'm doing it again but better...maybe... hopefully. William Lawton is a 27 year old former Agent of SHIELD post-Project Insight incident. Left without a job and possessing an incredible (but marketable only to morally dubious employers) skill set, he takes it upon himself to take the fight to Hydra. he uses their resources and a off the books safehouse as a base. He decides to help clean up cities wrecked by the Avengers' enemies. Taking the name "The Owl" He is the first Marvel Knight Knight Owl 2Original.png|In contrast to his Earth-53 counterpart, this Knight Owl is less concerned with remained "naturally" enhanced. In fact he actively sought and found the super soldier serum and used it on himself: he was made into a genuine superhuman, equal in strength to Winter Soldiers bionic arm. Instead of a cape, he wears Falcon's wings, and his drone may be nicknamed "Robin". sort of as a reference to the mild xenophobia of Batfleck, this Knight Owl will be more belligerent than his Earth-53 counterpart, although not without reason, and I plan to play up the rage issues a tad more. Spider-Jane and Peter Prowler Emma Stone is Spider-Gwen.jpg|I think this speaks for itself. I know Tom Holland will do great things as the MCU Spider-Man, and with that confidence I want to try something different. Spider-Jane possibilty.jpg|However Marvel's already doing Spider-Gwen, and I feel like Spider-Jane might be a good direction for me to go in. Gwen is a smart girl and the first love of Peter's life, but what I like about Mary Jane, which may be what makes her a good candidate for my Spider-Woman, is that she is a lot like Peter personality wise. She is such a good person. She not the smartest or the strongest (although she is exceptionally beautiful, but hey so is Peter, like 3 girls had crushes on him pre-spider bite), she's just an impossibly kind-hearted person, and that's who Spider-Man is. Peter Parker Prowler.jpg|Since Peter can hardly be Spider-Man if Gwen is the one who got bit, I thought about what role he could play for awhile. He was almost the Cisco/Wells/Caitlin to Gwen's Flash, and I thought about making him her Gwen in that he would die while she failed to save him, but I thought it better to give Peter an arc where instead of powers making him the confident and heroic man he becomes, I thought "What if he earned it?" Not to say he doesn't as Spider-Man, but in a more literal sense. Peter exercises obsessively so he can help Gwen in her fight so she is in minimal danger. Eventually he makes the Prowler armor and becomes the Prowler, using both his naturally enhanced physique, and penchant for making gadgets. As the inventor of the couple, he still invents the webshooters and spider-tracers. Civil War Pro-Accords ADS Iron Man 851815.png Black Panther (Earth-3900).png|Unlike his MCU counterpart, T'Challa will be extremely invested in enforcing the Sokovia Accords. He will also harbor a minor grudge against Knight Owl for being the only vigilante he can't learn the identity of. Vision (David) AE851815.png Thor 851815.png Black Widow AE851815.png|In the battle of principles, Black Widow chooses to sign the Accords for the pragmatic purpose of maintaining the Avengers, which is more important than the details of how they stay together. Alexander Pierce Earth-9603.png|I really liked Alexander Pierce's character in The Winter Soldier. I mean, despite being Hydra and the villain of the movie, I think we can agree he wasn't evil (forgiving the whole killing his maid scene). With that, and the fact that I kinda have to retread territory going all the way back to probably the first Avengers, I thinking about bringing this guy. The big problem I'm facing is I want him to be a part of the whole Project Insight thing, and the Accords. So far my idea is for whatever reason (probably an escape), Pierce isn't killed, and since he's a politician, he's gifted with the gift of gab and can convince people he's not part of Hydra, and Caps actions, as well as the actions of all the Avengers, cause too much destruction and collateral damage. I kinda want him and the two Ross guys to form a kind of Illuminati as well. Anti-Accords Knight Owl 2Original.png|“When the police decided you weren’t good enough to defend, but perfect to exploit; when the government was infiltrated by enemies of the human race with the most powerful gun pointed at your head; when aliens descended from the sky, and you: masses of cowards decided the only lives that mattered to them were your own: We were there…and this is how you reward us. I know we’re not perfect. I know we’ve failed to save a lot of people: mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, daughters and sons, but had it not been for us: none of you would be here.” Steven G Rogers 9602.png|"What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? Are know we're not perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Peter Parker Prowler.jpg Spider-Gwen.jpg Wanda Maximoff Earth-31916.jpg More Soon Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Earth-31916